Oliverman and Igorboy
:This article is meant to be a joke and we do not mean to offend anyone mentioned. We will ask permission before adding anybody into the show, and we will change or remove any information about a person if they prefer it as such. Oliverman and Igorboy is a parody show about two superheroes named Oliverman and Igorboy who are extremely unprofessional at fighting crime. The duo always let the villains escape while arresting people who haven't done anything wrong. The show premiered on September 10, 2016. Characters All characters in the show are extremely distorted and twisted version of the people they were based on, and as such their negative qualities are exaggerated, their actions are usually illegal and immoral, and they display changed or entirely new personality traits. Protagonists * Oliverman is a 30-year old pedophile and professional twatpickle who worships a (probably dead) kid named Robbie every night. He also yells at kids for no reason, and wishes to take down the presidents of the United Republic of Guy, Rona Fairhead and Donald Trump. * Igorboy is a 15-year old Brazilian weeaboo who jacks off to anime lolis. He is anally raped by Oliverman every night. He decides to trust Oliver ever since he was molested by him when he was just a baby. He has a fetish for Brazil, so he wears a "B" on his costume. His catchphrase is "I want to lick those lollies!" which he says whenever he stops crime. * Super Pingio is a 12-year old kid who thinks he's funny and mature, when he really makes nobody laugh. He wants to get into Igor's pants so he copies everything he does. Igor lets Pingy get into his spare pants, but only Oliverman can truly get access into his special costume pants. Antagonists * The Lemon is the main antagonist of the show and Oliverman's rival, also a douche. * The Chromeler is a 13-year old professional loser who built Creation City from the ground up. He does everything he can to get Oliver harassed by the Creation City task force, and rightfully so. He makes several riddles and alternate reality games all the time but nobody cares about them. He wants to turn into a disappointment, but he already is one. * The Jimguin is an obese Seth Rogen clone who dresses up in a Cheeto dust covered tuxedo. He actually displays little villainous qualities and only harasses Oliverman and Igorboy in hopes they will kill him, but they never do. Later in the show, he wants to steal Oliverman's costume so he can use it in his sexual Lego Batman fetish roleplays. He's bagelkin and demands everyone call him "Bagel". * The Golden Zombie is a golden zombie who commands an army of mutated green pigs to attack Oliverman and Igorboy. However, due to his own stupidity alomng with a combanation of other things, he is rarely sucsessful. Gallery :If you are added in the show, you have the choice between a drawn version of your real face, a copied/drawn version of your original character's face or your avatar on top of a drawn version of the fictional world character's body. Faces and original character faces will be drawn with exaggeration. Images will all have backgrounds, with transparent versions being available on character pages if they are made. If you want a transparent image or a background image from an image here, message .mynameischrome.. Igorboy.png|Igorboy the jimguin.png|The Jimguin SuperPingio.png|Super Pingio